pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcats
Hellcats airs Mondays 14:00 P.M after LIFE UNEXPECTED on Pierre TV. It was cancelled by the network on May 11, 2013 Main: About: Hellcats follows Marti Perkins, a pre-law college student at Lancer University, who lost her scholarship and has no other choice but to join the college's cheer squad, the Hellcats, in order to obtain a new one. There she meets her new roommate and team captain Savannah Monroe, the injured flyer Alice Verdura, her new partner Lewis Flynn and the Hellcats coach Vanessa Lodge who hopes to win nationals, otherwise the cheer leading program will be cut. All the while, Marti also has to deal with her financially unstable and sometimes irresponsible mother, Wanda Perkins, whom she often has to bail out of difficult situations, and her best friend Dan Patch. Cast and Characters: Aly Michalka as Marti Perkins: Is the protagonist of the series and a townie from Memphis, Tennessee. Described as "wicked smart", she is a pre-law student at Lancer University. When Lancer's administrative department cuts scholarships for Lancer employees and families, Marti learns she can get a new one by choosing one of Lancer's programs. She then auditions for a position on Lancer's cheerleading team, the Hellcats. Ashley Tisdale as Savannah Monroe: The captain of the Hellcats, is described as "peppy and petite" with a "fierce intensity". She initially clashes with Marti, but realizes she is the godsend that the Hellcats need to win the championship. She votes for Marti when the team has auditions for a new flyer. Savannah is from a very religious southern family. After a fight with her family, she left the university she was attending, Memphis Christian, and transferred to secular Lancer. Heather Hemmens as Alice: Is dangerously narcissistic and after she injures her wrist, she dislikes the idea of Marti replacing her on the squad, or the attention Marti receives from Alice's ex-boyfriend, Lewis Flynn. Robbie Jones as Lewis Flynn: Is one of the Hellcats' bases and is an easy-going guy who has a love for action. He was once a star on the Lancer football team but quit when he discovered a scandal of players being paid by the college. He tried out for the Hellcats team when his then-girlfriend Alice encouraged him to do so in order to gain scholarship money after the football scandal, and instantly became hooked. He has an instant attraction to Marti. They later start dating. Matt Barr as Dan Patch: Is a townie who is Marti's friend. He had an unspoken crush on her but now is dating Savannah, Marti's new friend on the team. 'Gail O' Grady as Wanda: '''Marti's mom, works at the university pub and is a party girl who never grew up. Her mother's behavior is, for the most part, an embarrassment to Marti. '''Sharon Leal as Vanessa Lodge: '''A former Hellcat cheerleader who is now the team's coach. Her job is threatened if the Hellcats do not place at the national competition. Episodes: '''1x01: A World Full of Strangers - '''In order to gain a scholarship and stay in school, pre-law student Marti Perkins tries out for the cheerleading squad. She eventually makes it by becoming friends with Savannah Monroe, the head cheerleader. Marti does not get along with Alice Verdura, the cheerleader she replaced in the squad after a bad injury, but finds a fast friend in one of the Hellcats bases, Lewis Flynn. '''1x02: I Say a Little Prayer - '''Marti realizes that Wanda is in the audience during qualifiers and banishes her from the stadium. Savannah must choose to stay and compete with the Hellcats or join her sister Charlotte who fell and injured herself when she was competing for the Hellcats' rival Memphis Christian College squad. The Hellcats arrange to switch places with another team, so they can postpone the competition and Savannah may be with her sister. Savannah leaves to take care of her sister though her sister does not welcome her pleasantly and her mother ignores her presence. Marti decides no to tell Wanda about her competition being postponed so she wouldn't assist. Savannah's mom invites her to a praying circle for Charlotte's health but it's the same time of the competition. '''1x03: Beale St. After Dark - '''Savannah goes on a date with Dan and asks Marti and the rest of the squad to accompany her. Things get messy when Lewis spots Alice taking steroids from Lancer's star quarterback. When Lewis confronts Alice about it, a fight breaks out between the quarterback, Lewis and Dan. The three are sent to jail, however, the football-fan sheriff lets the quarterback go. Lewis is worried her might lose his scholarship so Savannah and Marti turn to Marti's law teacher to get the boys out in time. Meanwhile, Vanessa finally reveals to Derrick that she once had a relationship with Red. '''1x04: Nobody Loves Me, But My Mother - '''Lewis asks Marti out but she rejects him. Marti's mother employs the help of her daughter for a promotion at the bar. Meanwhile, Savannah brings Dan home to meet her family but ends up fighting with her mother who wants her to stop seeing Dan. Things start to get serious between them. Alice seeks Lewis' help for the bid video but ends up getting more than Lewis bargained for. Marti then changes her mind and decides to go out with Lewis, and things get even more complicated when he has second thoughts. '''1x05: The Prisioner's Song - '''Savannah attempts to get Dan to direct the squad's bid video, but her idea clashes with Alice. Meanwhile, Marti hopes to investigate Julian's case even further concerning a inmate serving a life sentence for a crime he may not have committed. Also, Derrick punches Red after saying that he has returned to Lancer to get back Vanessa. '''1x06: Ragged Old Flag - '''Lewis coaches the Hellcats cheerleaders in a flag football game against the girls volleyball team. In an attempt to win the game, Alice secretly copies plays from the playbook of her boyfriend, who is coaching the opposition. Savannah convinces Alice that cheating is not the way to win. Meanwhile, Marti goes to a conference with Julian. Also, Lewis is upset at his father for accepting money from the school booster club. Marti and Lewis share a intimate moment. '''1x07: The Match Game - '''The Hellcats plan a date auction so they can raise funds to get them to Nationals, but things go awry after Savannah's old boyfriend, Noah, shows up. Meanwhile, Lewis and Marti start dating, and Marti wants to keep it a secret from everyone until they find out what's really going on between them. '''1x08: Back of a Car - '''The Hellcats plan an 80s party to celebrate their anniversary. Savannah decides to have a romantic evening with Dan, but the night doesn't end as well as she planned and Marti has conflicting feelings about Savannah and Dan's relationship moving forward. A local magazine shows more interest in doing a story on the Hellcats than the football team, which angers Bill Marsh. '''1x09: Finish What We Started - '''Savannah fights with Marti after she finds out about her and Dan's past. Lewis overhears their argument and gets angry at Marti for keeping her past a secret. Savannah then decides to go home and spend some time re-connecting with her family. After a deep and honest talk with her sister, Charlotte (Emma Lahana), Savannah learns she is pregnant. Desperate to stop Charlotte from "flying" in their cheer leading routine, Savannah commits herself to being the flier in Charlotte's place. Conflicted over her feelings for Dan and Lewis, Marti decides to focus on Travis' case, but when Dan comes along for the stakeout things get worse; especially since Lewis apologizes for getting mad. '''1x10: Pledging My Love - '''When naked pictures of Alice lead to her public humiliation, Lewis & Jake decide to help her find the culprit. Marti clashes with Julian over representing Travis. Vanessa is frustrated about Derrick's work schedule and has a talk with Red, which stirs old feelings but in the end Derrick proposes in a very special way and she accepts. Both Dan and Marti are conflicted with their feelings for each other which makes Dan break up with Savannah. '''1x11: Think Twice Before You Go - '''Dan threatens to no longer be Marti's friend if she does not tell him how she feels and he tells her he wants to be with her but she says she's not in the same place. Savannah is upset and gets too drunk which puts her in a sticky situation with the host of the BBQ night. Marti reveals her relationship with Dan to Savannah, Lewis and the rest of the squad. Dan leaves town, while sectionals are on the way. It is revealed that there is a bigger picture to Travis' case in which Bill Marsh is also involved. '''1x12: Papa, Oh Papa - '''Alice gets a surprise visit from her father (Mario Van Peebles) and his new fiance (Christine Lakin) who showed up to watch her fly causing Alice to blackmail Savannah into giving up her spot as a flyer by threatening to tell the squad that Savannah helped Memphis Christian get a free ride to the sectionals. Marti gets the cold shoulder on the bus on the way to the sectionals from the squad after admitting to hooking up with Dan. Lewis is shocked when he finds out Alice hasn't told her dad about the two of them breaking up and her not being a flyer anymore. '''1x13: Worried Baby Blues - '''The Hellcats shoot a sexy calendar for a fundraiser and throw a party with 3OH!3 performing. Marti and Alice break into Bill Marsh's office while Vanessa tries to sort out her feelings for Red. Savannah tells her mother that Charlotte is pregnant after Wanda's convincing. '''1x14: Remember When - '''Jake asks Alice to help him get the disk that holds his darkest secret but Alice denies because she can't betray a fellow Hellcat but explains to Marti about the dire consequences if the secrets comes out. Meanwhile Marti out of desperation calls Dan who once again says he can't help her. The Hellcats kidnap Marti for her "Initiation Ceremony" into the group. Savannah, Alice, Lewis and Vanessa flashback on how they become a part of the Hellcats which ultimately makes Marti realize that she can't make a decision on her own. '''1x15: God Must Have My Fortune Laid Away - '''Savannah and Alice throw a toga party to cheer up the Hellcats, who might lose their funding, while Marti, Vanessa and Julian devise a plan to get Travis out of prison and also save the Hellcats. '''1x16: Fancy Dan - '''Dan comes back for his brother's wedding, where Marti and Savannah both compete for the affections of Dan. Alice feels guilty about convincing Jake to confess and refuses to visit him in jail. However, a talk with Travis convinces her to go to him in jail. '''1x17: Don't Make Promises (You Can't Keep) - '''Savannah is stunned when Charlotte reveals the identity of her baby's father; Marti asks her mother for information about her father; The Hellcats learn that Memphis Christian is using the same song as the Hellcats for their routine at nationals. '''1x18: Woke Up Dead -' The Hellcats help Dan with his short movie trailer, involving zombies. Marti continues toinvestigate into her father's past with help from Deirdre, a music store employee (AJ Michalka). Kelsey, a magazine reporter convinces Alice to work with her in exposing athletes cheating on their assignments, with Lewis being one those athletes. '''1x19: Before I Was Caught - '''Marti represents a student at Honor Court; Red and Vanessa are shocked to learn that Red's ex-wife has been hired to investigate Lancer's athletic programs and staff. '''1x20: Warped Sister - '''Marti discovers more about her father, Rex, with Julian's help; she discovers that Deirdre is her half-sister, and their bond grows after a rocky start. Savannah loses her scholarship after her passing grade from a class is revoked because of her cheating, forcing her to ask her father for help with tuition money. At Charlotte's baby shower, Lewis discovers the reason behind Savannah and Kathy's bitterness towards each other. Vanessa and Red continue to feel tension from Emily (Camille Sullivan), Red's ex-wife who is investigating the Lancer athletic department. '''1x21: Land of 1,000 Dances - '''Marti is shocked to find out that Julian has a daughter and is finalizing a divorce with his soon-to-be ex-wife, and she asks him to help out Savannah's father in prison. Lewis and Kathy enter a dance competition to win a Toyota Rav-4 for Lewis's father, but Alice and Morgan enter too. Kathy's knee injury forces Alice and Lewis to partner up despite Alice's injured feet. '''1x22: I'm Sick Y'all - '''Strep throat hits Lancer, and the Hellcats find themselves a few members short as they prepare for Nationals, leaving the squad disqualified from competing. Charlotte goes into labor a month early and Savannah ditches Nationals to be at her sister's side. Marti and Deidre hit some major road bumps in their relationship, due to Deidre refusing to acclimate to Marti's cheerleading life.